Look what you've done
by ShhListen2TheNight
Summary: Rose sees Dimitri and Tasha together and runs away from court. That's all I will say. Read and Review. I know you will like this!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a Rose and Dimitri story, duh. I love Rose and Dimitri so much! I also love to write stories for Vampire Academy. Please, review for next chapter. This story is in Spirit Bound, a day after Dimitri tells Rose "Love fades, mine has". I sadly don't own Vampire Academy and its characters, but I wish I did. *Cuddles imaginary Dimitri***

**Rose POV**

I felt like crap, I really did. Dimitri had told me that "_Love fades, mine has_", why would he lie to me like that? I know he still loves me. I can fell it, but he says he doesn't. I do not understand what's wrong with him. _Maybe he just needs time to adjust_? Something in my mind whispered. It didn't sound or feel right though.

I sighed as I walked down the hallway away from my room, I had locked myself in there all day and I wanted out. I have to talk to Dimitri, I love him and he is pushing me away. I only had on a pair of black sweatpants, dark blue tee shirt and dark blue sneakers and my hair was in a messy ponytail. I wish I had cleaned up a little, but at least I brushed my teeth. I walked to Dimitri's room, hiding from every person I saw.

When I got to Dimitri's room, I raised my hand to knock but stopped when I heard muffled voices. I couldn't understand anything so I slowly, quietly turned the door knob and opened it just a little bit, what I saw made my heart stop.

Tasha was sitting on Dimitri's bed cupping his face in her hands, she was almost naked but she had panties on, Dimitri was totally naked. "Dimitri," Tasha said. "You know you don't have anyone but me. Rose is disgusted with you. You're only dirt to her; she wants nothing to do with you." This caused Dimitri to shudder.

"But Rose said that she-" Dimitri tried to talk but Tasha cut him off.

"She didn't mean it. I don't see how she could." Tasha said harshly. "Now stop talking about Rose and kiss me." Dimitri did as he was told. I felt tears feel my eyes. _No. He can't do this to me, to_ us_, he can't!_

I couldn't hold back the sob that came out of my mouth. Both Dimitri and Tasha looked over to the door; I opened so they knew who was watching. Dimitri blinked. "Rose?" He looked around and seemed to realize what I was seeing. Dimitri starred at Tasha wide eyed, then turned to me. "Roza, no! It's not what you think!"

"Oh, sure it isn't." I hissed I have never sounded so mad and betrayed in my life. "You know what? Fine have it your way. We. Are. Done." And then I ran away, I could hear Dimitri yelling after me to come back. It sounded like begging…

He only wants to hurt me again. I ran faster, faster, faster. _I have to get away. _Dimitri has hurt me so many times. _Run away from the pain._ I can't be here anymore. _He will only hurt you again. RUN!_

As, soon as I got to my room, I grabbed my suitcase and started to throw cloths into it. Once it was almost full, I ran to the bathroom and grabbed a makeup bag, I had never used before and put my toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo and conditioner and zipped it up. I grabbed my stake, hair brush and through the makeup bag and my brush into the suitcase. I changed cloths in record time. I put on a pair of blue jean shorts and a white tank top and slipped my sneakers back on. On my way out I grabbed the credit card Adrian gave me, I would use it to get enough money to live off of for a month and then only for emergencies.

Then, I called a taxi. I wait held my suit case to me, as I waited for it. After 20 minutes the taxi came, I sighed and put my stuff in the back seat and was about to get in when I heard "_Roza! No, don't do it! Please!_" I turned to see Dimitri running toward me, yelling, begging. "_Roza, please! Let me explain!_" He was getting so close.

No, I can't talk to him. I got into the taxi and shut the door; the driver turned and looked at me. "Sounds like he wants you to stay miss."

"Maybe he does, but I don't want to stay." The man nodded and stepped on the gas, I turned to look at Dimitri, as the taxi drove away Dimitri made it to the gate there he fell on his knee's watching me leave. I turned back and faced the front.

"So, miss, where to?" the driver asked.

I thought for a minutes. "The train station, please."

"Ok, miss."

I could get a lot of places on a train.

_Away from Dimitri. Away from pain. Away from everything._

…

**So, did ya like it? Do ya want another chapter? If ya do, do ya want it Dimitri's or Rose's POV? Review for another chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok yall here is the next chapter! Hope you like it! Remember to review! This chapter is both Rose's and Dimitri's POV. I don't own Vampire Academy, sadly! **

**Dimitri POV **

I had watched Rose leave in the taxi, I had yelled out for her to stop, to wait, to let me explain. I know she had heard me, she had turned around. _She left me_.

My Roza left me. She left me because of Tasha. Tasha had used compulsion on me, she _made_ me strip all my cloths off, and then she made me take hers off. She would have been completely naked if I hadn't thought about Rose, once again Rose set me free.

*_FLASHBACK!_*

_There was a knock at my door; I figured it was Rose so I got up to open it. This wasn't going to go on anymore, I won't pretend anymore. I love Roza, and I was going to tell her, and make her happy. _

_But it wasn't Roza at the door, though, it was Tasha. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone but Rose so I said as nicely as I could "Hello, Tasha. I am sorry but I am tired and want to go to bed, I will talk to you later, ok?"_

_She walked around me and into my room anyway and sat on my bed. "Oh, Dimka, you look so sad and lonely. You shouldn't be alone, don't you worry I will stay here with you. Come on and sit down with me." She smiled and patted my bed. I didn't move from the door._

"_Tasha, please, I want to be alone."_

_Her eyes narrowed and they locked on mine. "Dimka shut the door and come over here now." Well…maybe she could stay for a little while. I shut the door and sat down on my bed. She smiled. "Dimka, dear, I feel sorry for poor Rose. What you did to her -while you were a strigoi- was…unforgivable. You ruined all chances with her." I flinched. "I mean you can't expect her to love you anymore right? You hurt her, used her for food, didn't you? You are nothing to her now. I thought about it and I know why she says she loves you, it's so she can hurt you, once you take her back she can punish you and then throw you away like the trash she thinks you are."_

_Everything she said broke my heart. Broke it, stepped on it, burned it, and crushed it until my heart was nothing but dust. "Why…Why are you saying this Tasha? Why are you hurting me like this?" I didn't want to hear this._

_She looked at me with sad blue eyes. "Because Dimitri, it's the truth. I don't want you to fool yourself into thinking she loves you. She is only going to hurt you, understand?" Her hands were traveling up my leg and up to the edge of my shirt. I wanted to move her hands and tell her to get out but I couldn't make my mouth move. "But I do care for you, Dimka. You will be much happier with me." My mind was fuzzy, I knew I shouldn't let her touch me because of…someone. Who was that person who I wanted and loved and couldn't betray? I can't remember._

_My shirt was taken off and Tasha told me to take everything else off. Since I couldn't really remember why I shouldn't I took everything off, leaving me naked. Tasha smiled and said "You make me happy, Dimka." Good, I like her happy. "Now, take off my cloths." I took off her shirt, and her pants. She had no bra on so I didn't have to waste time with it; I moved to take off her panties and froze. I remembered a cabin and…Roza. _

"_I can't do this. I am sorry Tasha, I just can't." I said trying to clear the fog in my head. Who was Rose, again? Clearly someone important since we made love. It hadn't been sex it had been love. I thought so hard it made my head hurt then I remembered; Sweet, sweet Roza. With her dark brown hair and eyes, tanned skin and lovely curves and her spicy attitude. She drove every man crazy and she loved me and I loved her. "Tasha I can't do this to Rose. I love her."_

"_Dimitri," Tasha said. "You know you don't have anyone but me. Rose is disgusted with you. You're only dirt to her; she wants nothing to do with you." I shuddered from the pain that caused._

_Rose said she loved me though. "But Rose said that she-" _

"_She didn't mean it. I don't see how she could." Tasha said harshly. "Now stop talking about Rose and kiss me." The urge to kiss her was overwhelming so I kissed her as hard as I could, but it still didn't feel right…or nice even, it felt dirty…That cloud was back as worse as ever._

_I heard a sob I knew was Rose's. "Rose?" I blinked and looked around confused, the cloud had disappeared. When did I take my cloths off and why was Tasha naked? _

_Then it hit me, compulsion. Tasha had used compulsion on me. I starred wide eyed at her, why would she do this? I thought we were friends. Rose had seen this. Oh no._

"_Roza, no! It's not what you think!" It was such a stupid thing to say, since after all that's what they all say. _

"_Oh, sure it isn't." She sounded so betrayed and angry. "You know what? Fine have it your way. We. Are. Done." The dust that was my heart blew away as she ran away. I ran to the door and yelled after her._

"_Roza, come back, please!" But she kept running. I turned to Tasha who looked bored. "Tasha get out. I don't ever want to talk to you again and I don't want to see your face." _

"_Dimitri!" She gasped sounding hurt._

"_How could you do that to me? I thought we were friends! You used compulsion on me to sleep with you!" Thank God for Rose, if she hadn't come in…_

_She sighed "Dimka you-"_

"_Don't call me that, get out!" I yelled causing her to filch. I grabbed her cloths and her arm and pushed her out the door, not caring if she was naked. I slammed the door in here face, got dressed and left my room and locked it, not paying any attention to Tasha, who was getting dress quickly._

_I ran to Rose's room, her door was standing wide open. I looked around in it for her but didn't find her. I ran out toward the princess's room but I as I passed the front gate I saw Rose getting into a taxi. _

_No. She can't leave. _"Roza! No, don't do it! Please!" _I yelled and begged. She turned and looked at me. _"Roza, please! Let me explain!" _She didn't though, she got into the taxi. It sat still for a second then drove off. When I got to the gate I fell on my knee's because they couldn't hold me. I watched her leave me, alone. I felt tears run down my face. Roza was gone._

*_END OF FLASHBACK!* _

Now, I was laying on my bed. I hated this feeling, the feeling of helplessness. I couldn't find Rose because I don't know where she went. She could have gone anywhere in the world.

Everyone knew Rose was gone now. I had to tell the princess and the princess panicked and told everyone.

I also told her why Rose ran away. Now Lissa has put Tasha in jail for using compulsion. It's nothing temporary, though.

**3 days later.**

_Roza…oh, Roza, please come back. I need you…._

A knocking on my door brought me out of my thoughts. I got up and answered it and was surprised to see Adrian and Abe.

"She is in Louisiana" Adrian said.

"What?" I asked.

"Rose is in Louisiana, she used a credit card of Adrian's in Shreveport, Louisiana, here is some money and your plane ticket, pack your bags and go find her." Abe saidI starred at them and then nodded. I packed up cloths and took the stuff from Abe.

"And Belikov, don't hurt my daughter again." Abe glared at me. I nodded. "There is a taxi waiting for you, he is already paid." I ran out of my room to the taxi once I was in I told him to go to the airport. I was going to find Rose. I had to, I loved her and I had to tell her the truth. _Roza, I am coming._

…

**A week later.**

**Rose POV**

**I walked into my hotel. I am laid on the nice soft bed. I had gotten a job today at star bucks. I loved it. Two words. Employee extra's! I got free food and drinks. My hotel room was nice and surprisingly cheap. I grabbed the phone and called room service and ordered a hot fudge Sunday, chocolate chip cookies and a soda. I hung up after the man said it would be there soon and turned on the TV to "The nanny". There was a knock at my door. It was too soon for the food to be here so I grabbed my stake and put it behind my back and opened the door- and tried to slam in shut. Dimitri was here, outside my room and forcing the door open!**

**I tired to close it but he was so much stronger. He pushed open the door and grabbed my fore arms and pushed me to the walk. "Roza…" He said and put his forehead on mine. He said my name in Russian. I tried to fight him off but he pressed his body to mine. Great. Just great.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey here is chapter 3. Hope yall like it. Make sure to review, guys. If you review you get chapters sooner and their longer!**

**Rose POV**

To tell the true, I really didn't like being squished against the wall and Dimitri. I didn't want to be anywhere near him because of what he did to me. He hurt me.

"Dimitri get out of my room, now!" I yelled.

"Roza, listen to me, please. I-" He tried to talk but I interrupted him.

"No I don't want to talk, hear or see you. Ever. Leave me alone!" I struggled to get away but he held on tight. Why can't he just leave me alone?

"Roza please, just give me one minute to explain and then if you want me to leave I will. I promise."

I thought about it for a minute. "Ok. Only for a minute." He let me go, closed the door and sat down on my bed. I stood a few feet away from him with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Please, sit down with me." He said but I shook my head. I would _not_ sit with him.

"You can start anytime, now." I said annoyed. He nodded and started his explanation.

…

**Dimitri POV**

"And that's what happened, I promise." I finished. "I swear Rose, I didn't want her at all."

She looked at me for a minute, her face totally blank, the she said. "Well Dimitri, that was nice, can you leave now?" Wait what? Why did she want me to go?

"I don't understand. Don't you believe me?"

"Of course I don't. Why should I? If you didn't want her in your room you could have thrown her out when she first came in. You have always had a thing for her, haven't you?" I can't believe this.

"No Rose, I do not have _a thing_ with Tasha. I am telling you the truth, why would I lie?" I stood up and crossed the room and stood in front of her.

She glared at me. "Do not talk to me like I am a child, Dimitri. If you want to talk to me, you will talk to me like the adult I am. And I know why you would lie, so you could sleep with me and then throw me away like trash."

I was losing my calm. "I wouldn't do that to you, Rose. And if you don't want anyone to talk to you like a child don't act like one." I regretted that as soon as it came out of my mouth. Her face turned red and I knew it wasn't from embarrassment. I had just crossed a line.

"Listen Dimitri. I am not the 17 year old you got taken away from to be turned strigoi, ok. I am 18! You are the one who sleeps with anyone you can't get your hands on. She bit you didn't see?" A sneer formed on her lips. "You're her blood whore aren't you?"

All the control I had snapped, I was not Tasha's blood whore. I grabbed her forearms and pressed her to the wall again. "I. Am. Not. Tasha's. Anything. I came here to tell you the truth. All of the truth. I love you, Roza. I know you are hurt and mad but do not call me her blood whore. Tasha used compulsion on me and because of her, you left everything. Lissa, your mom and dad, your friends…me." I let go of her arms and kissed her forehead.

"Ok, thanks. You can go now." She really thought I would leave her? Ha.

"No."

"What? You said you would go, if I said I wanted you to!"

"I lied."

"Get out Dimitri!" She tried to push me out but that didn't happen. Duh.

"No Roza. I am not leaving you."

She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when there was a knock at the door. "Finally, my food is here" she muttered and stomped to the door, opened it and both of us were shocked who was standing there.

…

**Rose POV**

Lissa threw her arms around me. "Oh God Rose! I can't believe you left! You left without a word to me about it! Not even a goodbye!" She cried into my shoulder.

I patted her back and said softly "Sorry, Lissa. I just needed some time after-"

"Yeah, I know. Dimitri told me after you left- Tasha is in jail by the way- I can't believe she did that and wasn't even sorry about it! Christian is so sorry and so sad. We can't believe she would do that!" She let go of me and looked at Dimitri. "You left without taking me? Why? Rose is my best friend. I have a right to go get her too."

"I am sorry princess." Dimitri said and bowed.

Lissa waved him off. "Call me Lissa. Oh…" She blushed. "Were you 2 in the middle of _something_." Lissa winked at me.

"What? No! Dimitri was just leaving. Did-Did you come alone, Lissa? No guardians, at all?" Was she crazy or stupid? She could have gotten killed if she came alone.

"Of course I didn't come alone. I have 5 guardians outside. Haven't you forgave Dimitri?" She looked worried. "Rose, it really wasn't his fault. Tasha demitted it." Oh. Oops.

I looked at Dimitri and into his sad brown eyes. I thought he was lying and just wanted to hurt me again, I was wrong though. I should have known Tasha made him. Dimitri had said he couldn't be with Tasha like that because he loved me. But I was I to know if he said he didn't love me.

"I know I told you I didn't love you before, Roza. But I lied I just needed sometime. Being a strigoi did some damage that needs to be fixed." Aw. I still loved Dimitri. I tried to tell myself I didn't but I do and always have and will.

"Dimitri I will help you fix anything that is broken" I smiled and ran over to him and hugged him like my life depended on it. He hugged me back and everything was forgiven.

And that is when strigoi attacked.

…

**There you go guys! I gave you a cliffhanger. Review if you want anymore chapters. I want at least 10 more reviews, if I don't get 10 I am sorry to say the story will be ended. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here is chapter 4! I hope you like it! Review guys. I know a lot more people are reading and not reviewing and that sucks. So review! The more reviews the faster I will upload! **_

…

_**Rose POV**_

_The window in my room was kicked in and 10 strigoi poured in. Oh no. The guardians who were outside stormed in and started to fight. I pushed Lissa behind me so she couldn't get hurt and grabbed my stake. The others were fighting as best as they could but one got past them and charged at me. I met him half way and staked him easy. He must have been new. I heard Lissa gasp and turned to look at her, she was looking at the fight-one of the guardians neck had just been broke. Aw. But he had blood on his stake which was good. One got passed Dimitri and came at me. He was fast. Before I knew it his arms were wrapped around me and-something hit the back of my head, hard and then blackness filled my vision and then I passed out._

…

_**Dimitri POV**_

_I staked my sixth strigoi and turned to check on Rose and the princess but was shocked at what I saw. The princess has hand over her mouth, tears running down her cheeks and see was looking-at Rose. My heart stopped when I saw Rose. My Roza. Unconscious in the arms of a strigoi. He was holding her like a baby and was licking his lips. Suddenly a body feel in the corner of my eye, I turned my head and saw that only two other guardians were alive and 2 more strigoi were still standing in the room. I attacked the one holding Roza. He punched me and I went flying into the wall like I weighted as much as a rag doll. Black spots swam in my vision I blinked once, twice, three times and they were gone. But as soon as they were gone I was jumped on and tied up. I noticed everyone was. Rose, the princess and the other guardians._

"_Hey, you two you can come in now." The man who had been holding Rose said. Two more strigoi came in. "Alec" he said to the brown haired one "Take those two to the van." He pointed to the two guardians. "And Tim" he said to the blond. "Take the princess and them girl down." _

"_Yes, Igo." They both nodded and grabbed them and took them out of the room._

"_Travis? Grab him." Travis- the only strigoi to live through the fight other then Igo- _nodded and grabbed the ropes that was tied around me and pulled me out.

Once we were outside we were thrown-really thrown- into a van. The strigoi patched in with us while Igo and Travis sat in front. Talking about Rose.

"Did you see the curves on that Dhampir girl? Damn, she was hot." Travis said. I was going to kill him, slowly for talking about my Roza. "I know them girls were hot and all but _wow_ and she looked so tasty." I will beat him and then throw him in the sun.

"You got that right" Alec said and _pinched Rose's butt_. I was so happy she was unconscious, it would embarrass her. "She is totally hot. Much better then them human sluts. And did you see those fighting skills? She put up a hell of a fight." His laugh made it sound dirty.

I shuttered. These things were disgusting and they were talking about my Roza. The love of my life. I

couldn't have that could I? The strigoi was sitting close to me so I balanced my weight on my butt, put

my feet up in the air and kicked him in the face as hard as I could. I heard bones break. His reaction was

delicious.

He screamed and fell back. "Oh, damn it! That idiot kicked me in the face! You bastard! Ow, shit!" He

pulled his hands from his bloody face and I repressed a smiled. His nose was broken and he was missing

his 4 front teeth and his fangs and he had a boot imprint on his face. Ha.

But my smugness left me when we pulled up to a house. Oh no.

…

**Well what do you think? REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! I love reviews. Sorry it took so long to update but I was busy and couldn't get to my computer. Here is this chapter, hope you like it.**

…

**Rose POV**

I woke up on a floor, tied up. It was a hard, cold floor. Lissa, Dimitri and two guardians were on the floor too, tied up just like me. I was tied too tight, it was hard to breathe. I wiggled and it even hurt to move.

"Rose, are you awake?" Lissa asked. She must have saw me wiggling.

"Yeah. Where are we?" I don't know why I asked. I knew the strigoi had taken us somewhere. We were in trouble, we could die. Hell someone would die. I know someone will, it is just our way of life. People die all the time.

"Rose! Don't think like that! We will get out of this." Lissa gasped out, she must have read my aura. But hey, it is not my fault, I have a bad feeling. A very bad feeling something will happen.

I looked at our surroundings- a very dim night light filled the room enough for me to see it was a basement. No furniture. No windows. Nothing but stairs that lead up to our only way out of here. I look more closely at Dimitri and the guardians and winced. They were tied up tighter then me and- Dimitri had a black eye! I tried to gasp but couldn't get any air in.

_A strigoi punched Dimitri in the face after Dimitri kicked him in the face. Dimitri knocked his teeth out for you!_ Lissa said through the bond. He did? Wow, that is so sweet.

I still felt sorry for the guardians and Dimitri they were big guys and they had ropes tied around their chest and stomach just so they couldn't breathe well. Dimitri seemed to here my thoughts and gave me a comforting look. I gave it right back. I loved Dimitri he was so sweet.

The door on the top of the stairs opened and a guy walked down the steps, it took, me a minute to figure out it was the guy who knocked me out. He ignored the Moroi princess right in front of him and walked over to me and smiled a nasty smile.

"Hello there. You seem happy to see me." I was glaring. "You seem like a fun little thing." Little? Oh, hell no. He squatted down so he was closer. Ew. "How would you think to come with me? Hmm?"

Dimitri started to struggle. "Leave her alone!" The strigoi laughed at Dimitri.

"What could you do if I didn't, pretty boy? You want to keep her safe then fight for her- if you can get free, that is!" Did he call Dimitri pretty boy? Dimitri growled, so I guess I heard right. The strigoi ran a through my hair, making Dimitri growl louder and fight more. I on the other hand was trying to be as still as I could, I didn't want the strigoi to be happy about me fighting. "Mmm. Dhampir girl you smell very nice." _Be still! Don't move!_ I thought to myself. "You make a wonderful prize." His voice was way too sweet. _Don't move! Don't look at him! _"Most strigoi would kill for you." _Don't look at his eyes! Don't show that you are scared! Don't even breathe! _"Too bad none of them are lucky enough to have you. I know a lot of things we could do, sweetie." He ran his tongue over his teeth and ran them slowly on his fangs. _Oh God!_

Dimitri struggled more. "Leave her alone! You don't want her."

The strigoi grabbed my shoulders and pull me up so my back rested against his. I started to fight but he wrapped his arms around ,me like a hug. Lissa was frozen in horror. "Oh? I don't want her? I am sure I do. If I don't want her who do I want?" He teased Dimitri. Then his voice changed and he became serious. "I want to bite her. I think I will." I couldn't move. Couldn't run. He bent his head to my neck and-

"Don't! Y-You can bite me!" Dimitri's voice wavered. I was amazed. Dimitri had been through a lot and it was all because of a strigoi bite. He knew he could get turned again but he still wanted to take the bite for me. I felt tears in my eyes. I couldn't let him go through it. The strigoi seemed like he like the idea of biting Dimitri -I mean who wouldn't Dimitri is yummy-, if he bit Dimitri, it could scar him forever. I won't let it happen!

"No." I said surprisingly calm. "Don't bite him, bite me." I tilted my head to the side as fear ran through me. Just because I sounded calm didn't mean I was. Dimitri starred at me in disbelieve then he shook his head. He knew me so good. He knew why I was offering myself up. I didn't know if this would be the end for me or not because you never knew what a strigoi would do.

"Oh so sweet." the strigoi said. "You two are lovers. I guess I will take…the girl" He smiled at Dimitri. He stood up with me in his arms and started walking up the stairs. _Oh no. _

Lissa started to sob and call my name. Dimitri was yelling and cussing at the strigoi but then he started cry my name. Cry. My. Name. _Oh no._

This was it. There would be no getting out of here for me. _No._

I am going to die. _But I am not ready. _

We got to the door, he opened it we stepped in the house and he slammed it shut. _No_.

There would be no happy ending for Rosemarie Hathaway. I am going to die. Be the ghost I see and that no one else sees. I will be nothing. I will have nothing. _No. Please._

We got to a room and he walk in with me in his arms. I was so scared I couldn't make out details of anything.

My life never flashed before my eyes. I only saw Lissa, Dimitri, my mom and dad and my friends. Not memories of them. Just them. Everyone important to me. All the people I would only see in my afterlife. But they would never see me. _No…_

I was throw on a bed roughly- my hair grabbed so hard, my head snapped to the sided. The strigoi smiled and then bite. _Oh God, no! Please! NO!_

It wasn't wonderful. It was scared. It only felt like death. He drank and drank. Spots clouded my vision. My stomach started to hurt. I felt like throwing up.

_This is it. No more Rose after this. Seems like a good way to die though. I am dieing so Dimitri doesn't have too. _The fear in me started to disappear. _Dieing for the man who wanted to die for me. I will miss Lissa. But at least this isn't happening to her. _As my thoughts slowed, I tried to smile but couldn't get my mouth to curve up. _Dieing…as…hero. For…them…._

My mouth worked one last time. The edges went up and I died with a smiled on my face.

_Yes…_

…

**Lissa POV**

_My mouth worked one last time. The edges went up and I died with a smiled on my face._

**Yes…**

I was slammed into my body- I had just been in Rose's body and died with her. I started to scream as the pain started. The bond was breaking. Rose was dead. My vision went black then I saw Rose's face in the blackness. Blood poured from her neck. She was screaming too. I screamed with her. I screamed as I heard Dimitri talking to me, trying to calm me. I screamed until the last piece of the bond broke then I fainted.

…

**Dimitri POV**

The princess fainted. Rose was dead. I just knew it. The bond breaking had hurt the princess. Rose is gone. We will never be together again. I want to be with her. To make her happy. She had even herself up for me. I had offered myself up to _Igo_ but Rose wanted to save me. She had a heart of gold and she really did love me. But now she is gone. There will be no more _us_. No more Rose and Dimitri. Only Dimitri. Dimitri the loner. The man who would do anything for the girl he didn't deserve, for the girl who loved him for reasons unknown. For a dead girl.

A shudder ran through my body. I wanted Rose. I had kicked a strigoi for her. A stupid move. No guardians would do it because it was so stupid. It was a mistake a novice would make when he got too mad.

I was crazy for Rose and now she was gone forever.

A tear ran down my cheek. I wasn't one to cry but I couldn't help it. I felt worse then I did when Lissa turned me into a Dhampir. I would be alone forever without my Roza. More tears ran down my cheeks.

Nothing ever went right for Rose and I. Every time I have her happy something bad happens…

I can't live without her. I just can't. The only way I could be with Rose was to die. Would I let myself get killed to be Rose? Could I just stop and end everything? Everything I have ever trained for was to stay alive and keep Moroi save. Yet, I was thinking about myself, in this dangerous place. I wasn't caring about the princess at all. Some guardian, I was.

I thought for a moment about what Rose would want me to do and I knew. She gave her life for me. I had to stay alive and help the princess for Rose. She would want that. Even if it hurts me, I will go on living for her. But I will never get over her. I loved her with everything I had. She forgave me. She loved me.

She loved me.

_She loved me._ I smiled at the thought. With tears still making there way down my face, I smiled thinking of my sweet Roza.

…

**Rose POV**

My eyes popped open and I looked around the room. It was amazing. The rooms main color was light blue. It seemed to be alive. Everything was so perfect. It smelled like vanilla. The comforter on the bed was so soft. I could feel everything so perfectly. I could see so many details in things. I smelled- I smelled everything- Jeez. I smelled dirty. I needed a shower and-

What? Am I alive? I'm not dead, clearly. I saw a mirror on the other side of the room and I ran to it -Did I just run faster?- and gasped at what I saw.

…

**Dimitri POV**

Rose's memory will never die. I love her even if she is gone. One day I will be with her. One day. Once we are together again. I will make her so happy. As happy as she can be. Even if we are-ghost.

…

**Rose POV**

No way. I am a strigoi. I was beautiful! My hair was so silky even if it need to be cleaned. My smiled was a show stopper, then fangs only made it better. My eyes were- ruined by a red ring. My skin was too white. I frowned. I didn't like that. But I could make it work. But I wanted my old skin color back and I wanted the red ring to go away. It just messed up my looks. Damn it.

The door opened and the strigoi who bit me walked in and smiled. "Hello."

"Hey" I said. I wasn't scared of him anymore. I was sure I could take him.

"You are awakened, how do you feel?" His smile pissed me off. He seemed like he was looking at a toy. Something he could have fun with. Hell no. I can't have that.

"I hurt." I lied. "I seem… weak. Is that normal?" I made it look like my legs couldn't hold me but falling on my knees then I groaned as if in pain.

He seemed to like the fact I was on my knees in pain because he grinned and walked over to me and pulled me to my feet by my arms. I faked a groan. "You may feel weak for a day or two and-" He stopped talking when I wrapped my arms around him. I gently turned us so I could see myself in the mirror. He let me do it. If he didn't want to move- he would have stood still.

"I like the way I look" I said and batted my eyes at the bastard. He had turned me strigoi not that I minded being strigoi but I don't like being force to do something.

…

**Lissa POV**

I woke up confused. Something was wrong. Rose is dead but she isn't. How I don't know but…something is up. I had thought the bond had broke- it did- but it was fixed. Not by much but it was still there. "Rose is alive…" I said.

Dimitri's head snapped up. "What?" He was just as confused as I was.

"She is alive. I can feel her. I don't know how but she is. But something is wrong."

What if she is a strigoi! No! I wouldn't think about it. No one was thinking about it. It was too horrible. Rose can't be a strigoi. If she was the bond would be gone. It made no sense.

…

**Rose POV**

I pushed him back hard, sending him through the mirror. Before he even knew what had happened I was on him with a big piece of glass. I stabbed him in the throat, moved the piece of mirror side to side and cut off his head. End of him.

I got off of him still holding the piece of mirror. I looked at myself in it. This was a new beginning. I was a new Rose. A dangerous fighter. Who would never be told what do think or how to feel. This was going to be wonderful.

But… I wonder who is alive in the basement.

…

**Lissa POV**

"She is alive?" Dimitri asked. "Is is ok?" Oh. He loved her. So beautiful. But I had bad news. Horrible news.

"No…" I felt a tear run down my face. We had to save her. "She is strigoi."

Dimitri starred wide eyed at me. Then his face changed. He knew what we had to do. The sadness left him and the guardian who had be pushed away came charging back. Dimitri and I were going to save Rose. No matter what.

This wasn't going to be easy. We both knew it. It had to be done.

We had to get out first, though.

…

**Dimitri POV**

Rose was a strigoi. She wasn't alive. Yet. We had to save her. Though she wouldn't want to be saved. But her bond with the princess was still there maybe some of my Roza was there too? It didn't matter if the strigoi didn't want my help- my Roza did.

The only question was: How do we get out of here?

…

**Lissa POV**

As Dimitri looked around the room, for something to cut his ropes no doubt, I heard Rose through the bond, laughing and she thought to me "_Yes, Lissa. Come on. Fight for me as much as you want. No one will stake me."_

_**Look at what you have done! **__You have done everything for me, Rose. You think I won't stake you, to save you? We will see about that._ I thought back to her. _We will see._

…

**End! **

**This book is done!**

**History!**

**No more!**

**But…the sequel will be started on soon. I really hope you like this story guys and I really hope you want to find out what happens in the sequel. I have decided to call it '**_**No one but you**_**'. It should be up on 2/28/11. **

_**I have a challenge for you!**_** Write a story for me! A romance story, about a neko boy and a vampire girl! You can put it in MISC. Rating doesn't matter. Send me the name of you're story and you're email address in a P.M. **

**Who ever writes me a story, I will send the first chapter of 'No one but you' to. I will pick the 2 best and I will send chapter 2 to the winners and take a request from them (if they want a kind of story done), I will write a story of their choosing, on anyone or thing! Make sure you send me a message telling me you are taking the challenge! So guys the race is on. I wish you all luck! BYE!**


End file.
